An Ordinary Fairy-Tale
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: Robert and Anna in the calmer, more ordinary moments of their extraordinary love. Non Linear. AU.
1. 01 Cuddling on the Couch

****I got this idea from a Buffy/Angel Fan Fiction I read and thought I would try something similar****

 **01\. Cuddling on the Couch**

"Are you crying," he asks, his fingers skimming through her dark hair as he looks at her.

 _"I'm_ not crying, _you_ are," she states emphatically.

He looks at her and smiles; the corners of her lips crinkle in an attempt to avoid the laughter building up inside her. It does not work. The laughter starts from her eyes…the way her expression changes from serious to uncontrolled gaiety. That sound radiates within the darkened room and suddenly he too is laughing uncontrollably. Their shoulders sag and their belly aches but when the moments ends, the feeling inside them is euphoric.

"Well _everyone_ cries in Casablanca, don't they," he asks, after the moment of silence is broken. She settles into his arms, her head upon his shoulder, as his arms wrap around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what," he asks.

"For not going all macho on me. "

"I'm working on it," he says, kissing her nose.

She plays with the stray hair on his chest as she looks up at him. "I know it's not easy for you Robert but…I appreciate the effort. I like to know what you are feeling. It is not good for you to keep everything hidden from the world. You are not alone anymore. You can tell me."

"What do you want to know?"

"How about we start with something simple? What makes you happy? Just one thing. Tell me the first thing that pops into your head. "

"That's an easy one. _You._ _You_ make me happy."

"I am being serious here Scorpio."

"So am I. We live such a fast-paced life with our careers but nothing makes me happier than being able to lie here with you in my arms listening to your heartbeat. I did not think it was possible to feel such joy in something so mundane but I do. "

She looks at him with those eyes that once made him feel so completely naked…and he knows that for _her,_ he would bare his entire soul. She was the only woman he ever felt truly connected to.

"I feel the same way Robert. I do."

"No Cheating Devane. That was _my_ answer. What is yours?"

"My answer is the same but alright, you want something different. How about I give you a hint?"

He waits for her to continue but instead of giving him an answer, she holds out her hand.

"Dance with me Scorpio."

He pulls her off the couch and she comes easily into his arms.

"It would be my pleasure," he says.

Robert hums to her softly as they dance on the kitchen floor with the sounds of crickets just outside the window. She falls a little more in love with him.


	2. 02 Old Back Roads

**02\. Old Back Roads**

"Where are we going," she asks, fiddling with the radio in his truck. He looks at the road as she counts the raindrops on the windshield.

"Somewhere not on one of those maps in your hand. Somewhere we can just be Robbie and Annie."

She moves in closer, her hand now caressing his knee, and suddenly he forgets how to breathe.

" _Annie_ ," He gulps.

 _Yes,_ " she asks, her sultry eyes never leaving his.

 _"Luv,_ " he tries again. "Luv, you are making it hard to focus on the road. "

"Well _something_ is _definitely hard._ You sure you do not want me to take care of that for you. "

He opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. She leans in closer and whispers in his ear. "Pull the car over _now_. I think you need some mouth to mouth resuscitation."

 _"Oh God Annie_ ," he whispers hoarsely, when the truck comes to a complete stop.

"There something you want Robbie," she asks, the straps of her summer dress now loosely falling off her shoulders.

 _"You,"_ he says. "I only _ever_ wanted _you._ "

He could swear she had stars in her eyes when he looked at her…a hint of timidness in his own. One look from her and he was tugging her against him, his lips brushing against hers in one hungry kiss after another. His hands wander from her collarbone down to her backside and under her dress. H _e loves the way she feels against him. He loves the way her lips taste. He loves how she makes him feel. Everything. He loves everything about her._

It was only when the need for air became a necessity that they broke apart…their foreheads touching.

"I'm probably going to hate myself for saying this but…"

"I know," she gasps. "We said we'd wait."

He brushes the stray hair back from her face and kisses her forehead. "You deserve better than a backroad in my truck. When the time is right, you and I will be worth the wait. It will be special. Just like you."

"I want you so much. I hope you know that."

"I want you too. Our time will come."

He takes her hand and together they slip out of the truck. He grabs a blanket and leads her down the path of the old dirt road; her hand feels warm in his. They stop at a meadow growing with daisies. After he lays the blanket on the grass, he picks a daisy and adjusts it to fit behind her left ear.

"Does this mean I'm yours," she asks.

"Always and forever Luv."

He lays down on the blanket and she settles against his chest, his arms holding her close as they looked up into the night sky. She knew the meaning behind the daisies…they symbolized true love. (And innocence and purity).

"Make a wish," he suggests, as they watch a falling star. They both closed their eyes and wished as hard as they could.

"What did you wish," he asked.

"I can't _tell_ you that," she says. "It won't come true."

"Do you really believe in all of that?"

"I can't afford to take any chances. I want so badly for it to come true."

"What about your dreams Annie…Tell Robbie about your dreams."

"My dreams already came true when _you_ walked into my life. More than anything, I just want us to stay like this. I want us to stay happy and in love. Do you think we'll still go on dates like this when we're old and gray?"

"Always Luv. No matter what is going on in our lives, we will always take time for quiet moments like this…just to be us. "

"To be Robbie and Annie," she says.

"Yes. Robbie and Annie will stay alive as long as we do. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you Robbie. Always and Forever. "

"And I _do_ love _you_ , my Annie."

He kissed her softly as they held each other close. The rain never even phased them. They insisted it brought them good luck as they continued to kiss in the rain on a blanket in the middle of nowhere. Just two spies who loved each other.


	3. 03 Late Night Phone Call

**03\. Late Night Phone Call**

"What are you _wearing,_ " he asks her.

He has just finished his shower and is now lying upon the satin sheets of his hotel room, wishing she were with him.

"I'm not sure you can _handle_ what I'm wearing," she admitted.

She was plucking one of the roses from the bouquet he sent her but she was still wearing a towel. She imagined that he was lying in his four-poster hotel room with very little on. She has to concede that the thought drives her crazy. _Turns her on to be more precise._

"A woman of mystery, "he concluded. "Are you trying to give me heart failure?"

 _"Robert Scorpio_ , are you actually trying to _flirt_ with me over the phone?"

"No _trying_ about it Luv…I told you I would woo you…I meant that."

"So you did," she agreed. "Is that why you called so late at night? Were you hoping to convince me to have a night cap with you?"

"Would I stand a chance?"

"Mr. Scorpio…what kind of woman do you think I am, "she asks, in mock indignation.

"One of a kind, "he states.

"I'll tell you what," she compromises. "Why don't you meet me at my hotel at 6 am? We can grab some coffee and watch the sunrise. Get to know each other a little better."

"I'll be there," he agrees. "Good night Annie."

 _I am pretty sure I am falling in love with you._

"Robbie?"

"Change your mind already," he jokes.

"Actually I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers. Nice try though."

"You can't blame a guy for trying. Sweet Dreams Luv."

"Good Night Robbie."

 _I think I am falling in love with you._

She hangs up the phone and stretches out on the bed. It was time to brush her hair and get ready for sleep. Just after she finishes putting on her nightgown and climbs under the covers, her phone chimes.

"Make it 5:30. I will bring breakfast. "

She turns out the light with a smile and quickly texts. "You pamper me Robbie. I like it."

She is about to put her phone back on the nightstand when another text comes through.

"You _deserve_ to be pampered Annie."

 _I will see you in my dreams tonight._

"Good Night Robbie. Sweet Dreams."

 _I will be seeing you in mine tonight._

"Goodnight Annie."

They sighed as they finally ended the conversation and settled back against their respective pillows. That night as they slept, their dreams drifted to each other and long nights making love by the fireplace. _Cold Showers would definitely be required come morning light._


	4. 04 Sunrises and Secrets

**04\. Sunrises and Secrets**

She was lying sideways on the blanket as he fed her strawberries. She was looking into his expressive eyes and thinking that she could not possibly love him more, but then she did.

"How do you do that Robbie…How do you look at me like I'm the only person in the world?"

"Because you are Annie…To me, you are."

"We've only known each other a few weeks and I feel like I've known you my whole life. "

"I love you Annie. I know I'm taking a huge risk by telling you that this soon in our relationship…knowing that you have the power to break me…"

She takes his face into her hands…caressing his cheek with her fingers. "I love you too Robbie. You do not have to be afraid to tell me how you feel. I want to feel everything with you."

"I want that too Annie. I want _you_."

Her lips were warm and inviting when he caressed them with his own, his tongue now actively seeking her mouth. He could sense her frantic need to be closer to him as her delicate fingers slid under his shirt. He kissed her more deeply now as his heart rate sped up and he could taste the desperate urgency in her touch. It was only when the demand for oxygen became essential that they parted.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

Her voice cracked with desire and soon she was pulling him back to her, his mouth on her mouth, greedy hands reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

 _"Anna,"_ he moaned. " _Annie, we…We have to slow down."  
_  
Her eyes flash with unmistakable hurt just before she asked "Don't you want me Robert?"

He reaches for her much too quickly for a man who is not trying to control his aching need for her. He kisses her neck…her throat and finally her lips.

"I want you so bad that I ache…Can't you feel that Annie?"

She smiles knowingly at him, holding his hand in her hand.

"Then what's the problem?"

"You were right the first time okay. We need to get to know each other a little more. Go on a few dates. I want you…God how I want you. I don't want you to ever doubt that."

"I don't Robert…believe me I don't. I just…"

"I know."

He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her as they settle back onto the blanket.

"We almost missed the sunrise Annie. Isn't that why we came here?"

She laughs as she looks up into the sky…shades of Red and orange blending together to make a beautiful picture. She has seen sunrises before but not like this…Not when she had someone special in her life to share in the wonder of it all.

A few moments of silence pass and Anna shifts in his arms. She wants to see his face now.

"I was twelve when my parents were killed in a plane crash. That is what I do not tell anyone. You wanted to know something that nobody else knows. This is it. I lost my parents when I was very young and years later I lost my sister Lindsey."

"Oh Anna…I am so sorry you have had to know loss like that. I wish I had known you then. I would have held you in my arms and told you how sorry I am. I have known loss like that myself Anna. I lost my parents in a plane crash too. It's a pain that unfortunately you don't ever get over."

She trails her finger across his collarbone and looks at him. "I guess we are two half's of the same coin aren't we?"

"I guess we are," he answers. "At least now all the pieces fit."

She kisses him lightly and says, "You were my missing piece Robert. I did not know it at the time but I always wondered why I never seemed to fit anywhere before. I guess I was just waiting for you."

"Dot Dot Dot."


End file.
